Khadgar
Mage Khadgar is the former Guardian Novitiate. Biography ''WarCraft: The Beginning'' Anduin flew back to Stormwind on a gryphon. Outside the Stormwind barrack, Anduin meet two of his lieutenants Karos and Varis. They enter the barracks and Anduin asks them if there was any survivors, which they state there was none, but they do state that they did find someone searching the bodies. Anduin meets Khadgar and allows him to inspect one of the bodies of the dead from the the attack on the garrison. After observing a green mist come from the body, Khadgar stated that they must summon Medivh. Anduin tells him only King Llane can summon Medivh, so they head off to Goldshire. That night, as dawn approached, Anduin's gryphon landed near Lion's Pride Inn. The royal family had been enjoying a day's outing in Elwynn Forest before receiving a missive telling about the attack on the garrison. When Anduin and Khadgar enter the Lion's Pride Inn, King Llane, Queen Taria, Sargent Callan Lothar, officer Aloman, and other officers have turned the inn into a war room and were discussing the attack. Taria asked if there was any word from Grand Hamlet, with no response. Khadgar tells Llane about the fel, however they are interrupted when smoke rose from Grand Hamlet. Llane tells Anduin to travel to Karazhan to summon Medivh. Anduin and Khadgar both fly on Anduin's gryphon fly and land at the Tower of Karazhan. They are greeted by castellan Moroes. Moroes lead Anduin up the stairs to the Guardian's Font, while Khadgar waited in the library. While walking up the stairs, Moroes stated everyone outside of himself and Medivh left the Tower of Karazhan and Medivh keeps mostly to himself now. When they reach the Guardian's Font, Medivh is sculpting a golem. Anduin greets his old friend Medivh and shows him the ring with the royal seal on it that Llane gave him. In the library, Khadgar is reading some books when a shadow appears before him and points to a specific book in the library. Khadgar finds the book and shoves it into one of the compartments sewn into his cloak. He turns the corner to be greeted by Medivh. Anduin tells his gryphon to fly back to Stormwind. Anduin, Medivh, and Khadgar teleport to the throne room of Stormwind Keep. Llane greets them and they head to the war room to talk about the crisis. In order to obtain more information, Anduin, Medivh, Khadgar, Callan, and a full company of fifty mounted knights in full plate armor rode outside Stormwind, past Goldshire, and into Elwynn Forest. They halt when Medivh discovered a battlefield of weapons, carts, cargo, and blood of farmers and townspeople littering the path, but no bodies. They also discover orc blood as well. Medivh observes a tree that had been burned by fel magic. Just as Khadgar discovers a body, one of Anduin's knight's goes flying as the orcs attack. Sir Evran is crushed by Blackhand's hammer and picked up a horse and tossed it, knocking out two soldiers beneath the horse. Sir Kyvan attacked and engaged one of the orcs. The orc took a wheel off a cart and threw it at Kyvan's skull. Anduin threw his shield at the orc and swung his sword, cutting though the orc's jugular. Blackhand took his battleaxe and severed the bodies of two armored knights. Khadgar looked at Medivh and noticed he was doing nothing. An orc charged towards Khadgar and Khadgar shoot arcane lighting at the orc, sending him flying. Khadgar casted a protective circle around him and Medivh. Callan didn't see an orc swinging his axe at him, and Anduin stabbed the orc in the chest. The orc tell on Callan and as Anduin extended a hand to his son, he was picked up by Blackhand and was sent flying. As Blackhand extended his hand down, Anduin took out his boomstick and fired it though his right hand, damaging it severely. Khadgar shouted for Medivh, causing him to get out of his momentary trance. Medivh began chanting, firing fel magic, killing all tainted orcs almost instantly. Blackhand escaped after witnessing the attack. Anduin fired his boomstick again, shooting a hole though an orc. Durotan grabbed his dead comrade. Durotan put the dead orc on the ground and was about to attack Anduin when Orgrim grabbed him and hauled him off. Durotan leaped on Medivh's horse and escaped. The other surviving orcs followed behind on wolves and stolen horses. Medivh told Khadagar he did well and to take these soldiers back to Stormwind. He also told Khadgar that he had to return to Karazhan and teleported away. Anduin appeared and Khadgar told him Medivh teleported to Karazhan and an orc took his horse. Anduin took off on his horse with a pair of mounted knights and went after and captured a Frostwolf orc. Durotan found Garona, struggling to free herself from the neck chain that attached her to one of the orcs killed by Medivh's fel attack. Durotan cut the chain with Sever and stuck out a hand for her to get on his horse. Garona refused and fled. Garona leaped out and attacked Khadgar, only for Khadgar to shoot magic and Garona and pin her against a tree. Anduin returned to Khadgar and took both Garona and the Frostwolf orc as prisoners. In one of Stormwind's inns, Khadgar, under watch by a guard, opened up the book he founded at Karazhan. He discovered that in the book it depicted what appeared to be orcs flooding though what appears to be the Great Gate that Garona described. Khdagar began tracing and studying the images in the book. A scouting party comprising of Anduin, Khadgar, Garona, Karos, and Varis left Stormwind for the Great Gate. They passed though the safe parts of Elwynn Forest to Deadwind Pass. That night, they camped out on a ledge there. Garona inferred that Khadgar wanted to have sex with her. Garona revealed how brutal orc life was, that her name in Orcish meant "cursed", and her mother was burned alive for giving birth to her for being a "halfbreed". Garona said she was only kept alive thanks to Gul'dan and he gave Garona her mother's tooth. Khadgar revealed that at the age of six, his parents gave him to the Kirin Torr and never saw his parents, brothers, or sisters ever again. The scouting party of Anduin, Khadgar, Garona, Karos, and Varis reach the Black Morass, where the orcs were constructing the Great Gate. They also discovered that the orcs were indeed holding humans captive, as fuel for the Great Gate. Garona told them that this was just a war band, and the rest of the Horde would come though the Great Gate when it is active and conquer the planet of Azeroth. Anduin ordered them all to head back to Stormwind and stated he and Varis would ride ahead. After they galloped ahead on their horses, Durotan knocked unconscious Karos and held his hand over Khadgar's mouth. Medivh, in his raven form, flew across the land, seeing the devastation that the fel was causing. He landed in the Guardian's Font and stuck his hand into the restorative depths. Moroes came to the aid of his friend. Medivh told him fel was everywhere and it was weakening him. Moroes told him he must not leave Karazhan and that maybe Khadgar could deal with the situation. As Medivh pondered that, a ghostly black form behind Moroes pointed directly at Medivh. Medivh shouted for the figure to go away and it disapeared as Moroes turned around. Outside the gate into Stormwind, Karos told Garona to pull her hood down and ride between him and Khadgar. They followed a thousands of refugees from lands devastated by the Horde. They saw a group of dwarves, including Kaz, demand the guards let them though, stating he works for the Royal Armory. The guards refuse, stating humans go first, and the human refugees shout racist slurs at him. Kaz begins to pick up his hammer to attack, when Karos shouted at the guard for not keeping order at the gate and that Kaz is making weapons for their safety. Kaz thanked him as he was permitted though the gate. Karos and Garona followed, but Khadgar told Garona that he had to gather his research. Khadgar entered his room to find Medivh in his room going though his sketches. Medivh demanded where he got his sketches from. Khadgar stated he was studying the fel, but Medivh stated that he was the Guardian and not him. Medivh discovered the book Khadgar took, burned all of his stretches with magic, and left. Khadgar rode from his room to Stormwind Keep, thinking about what Medivh had done. He waited outside for the meeting to end. Garona emerged and Khadgar asked her about Gul'dan's magic and who Alodi was. Khadgar also showed her a sketch horizontally that Medivh didn't manage to burn. It depicted the orcs going though Great Gate crawling out of what appeared to be a hole in the ground. And beckoning them on that side as they crawled out was a hooded figure. Garona asked Khadgar how he manged to draw their arrival in the Black Morras, only for Khadgar to go up the steps shouting Anduin's name. Aloman asked Anduin what these crates with Ironbeard and Bronzebeard symbols were. Anduin replied they were from Magni. He opened them to find they were full of boomsticks. Aloman and Anduin lifted up the crate to one side. Khadgar told Anduin what happened in his room with Medivh and how all of his sketches from the book were burned, excluding one he hide in his robe. Khadgar showed him the sketch of the Great Gate in the Black Morras, with two cloaked figures on each side of the portal. Khadgar told him to turn it horizontal, to see the sketch had now appeared to be a cloaked figure, like the ones the orcs had been carving into the Great Gate, beckoning the orcs beneath the feet of the figure. Khadgar stated the orcs were summoned to here from someone on Azeroth. Anduin told him that Guardian was trying to protect him and go away, but Anduin was now disturbed by what he had learned. At Blackrock Pass, when the sun was at it's highest, Durotan, Orgrim, Zarka, and a few other Frostwolf scouts awaited for the humans. Ogrim tells Durotan he will go check the sentries again. Zarka has concerns over meeting the humans. Llane, Anduin, Khadgar, Garona, and the rest of the humans arrived or the meeting. Garona acts as translator between Llane and Durotan. Durotan told them that their world was dying and they couldn't go back. He also told them that if they attacked their camp in the Black Morass in two days, the Frostwolf Clan would kill Gul'dan. Suddenly, green skinned orcs came out of the rocks and attacked them. Garona was distracted by seeing both of them atop the mountain to not see the green orc charging her. Khadgar shoot a molten fire bolt at orc. Another green orc charged Garona, but she stabbed him in the throat with her blade. As a green skinned orc was about to kill Llane, Garona impaled him. The orc did not die right away though, so Garona slit his throat with her blade. A green skinned orc picked up the orc's axe to attack, but Anduin thrust his sword into the orc. While wondering where Medvih was, he looked around an saw Callan holding his own against Blackhand, Grom, and other green skinned orcs. Callan and the other soldiers formed a shield formation as Blackhand, atop his wolf, charged on top them. After Blackhand'f wolf was killed by the soldiers, he jumped off the dead wolf. Medivh created a lightening wall to cover the retreat of Llane, Garona, Anduin Khadgar, and some of the other soldiers. Anduin realized Callan was on the other side of the lightening shield, with the green and brown skinned orcs. As Anduin tried desperately to break though the lightening shield, Callan and the soldiers behind the shield charged the orcs. Callan engaged in battle with Grom, but Grom took his sword. As Grom was going to kill Callan with his own weapon, Blackhand stopped Grom from delivering the killing blow. Blackhand, realizing the significance of Callan had to Anduin, killed him with his claw in front of Anduin. Anduin promised to kill Blackhand for murdering his son. Khadgar and Garona find Medivh, who was very ill after performing the lightening shield shell. Garona and Khadgar took Medivh to Karazhan, mounted on one of Llane's gryphons. When they arrived at the Guardian's Font, Garona and Moroes dropped Medivh into the magical font, healing him. Khadgar left on top his gryphon for Dalaran, in order to get aid from the Kirin Torr. Khadgar's gryphon landed him at the Violet Citadel. Khadgar ran up the stairs to the Chamber of Air, where the Council of Six were assembled. The council demanded why Khadgar had come back. After Khadgar showed them his sketch and mentioned the Dark Portal and Alodi, Antonidas took him bowels of the Violet Citadel. Antonidas showed Khadgar a room with four mages guarding a black floating cube. As Antonidas asked him about how Khadgar knew about the Dark Portal and Alodi, the cub opened and Khadgar went inside. Inside the cube, Khadgar meet Alodi. Alodi told Khadgar that Medivh had been corrupted by fel magic and they needed to stop him. At the Guardian's Font, Moroes picks up a collapsed Medivh and puts him in the rejuvenation pool. Medivh thanks Moroes for showing him his daughter, Garona. After that, he is fully corrupted by the fel and kills Moroes. In the cell, Anduin has been trying to break out of his cell. He called to the guard to let him out, when the guard turned into a sheep. Khadgar and Anduin teleport to Karazhan to find Medivh. At the Guardian's Font, Anduin inspected Moroes' dead body. Medivh had become corrupted by demonic possession and his face had been transformed. Khadgar went to the right, near the golem Medivh had been working on. Anduin moved towards the right, hoping to trap Medivh. Anduin called out to Medivh. Medivh's hand turned yellow and picked up Anduin into the air. Medivh's eyes flared, his hand tightened, and Anduin's breastplate started to crunch. Khadgar shot an energy blast at Medivh, only to have Medivh have his right hand shoot it back at Khadgar. Medivh also released Anduin and let him drop to turn Medivh's attention to Khadgar. Medivh started chanting the incantation to open the Dark Portal. Khadgar shouted an incantation and blue orbs of fire shoot from his finger tips, but Medivh had disappeared. A voice that appeared to be coming from everywhere congratulated them and told them to try shutting Medivh up. The voice started chanting and the golem came into animation with fel magic. Anduin went after the golem, while Khadgar went after Medivh. Anduin got the golem's attention by throwing a carving tool at it's head. The golem's left fist slammed down. Anduin jumped out of the way. The golem took it's right fist and slammed into the fel font. The hand emerged from the font was no longer clay, but black stone. The stone fist shamed though the floor, sending Anduin tumbling to the next story below. Khadgar fired a bolt at Medivh, only to have Medivh deflect it into the font. Medivh began to bombard Khadgar with missiles, firebolts, and bolts. Khadgar blocked all of the attacked and tried to deflect them back to Medivh, only to have it swirl towards the font in a blur. Medivh stepped up his offensive. Khadgar summoned all of the magical energy swirling around the font and hurled it at Medivh. Medivh duck for cover as everything shattered around Khadgar. Khadgar looked around and saw Medivh was gone. Anduin looked up to see Khadgar, faced down in rubble. Medivh shoot Anduin a gaze from up above and drew his hand back for an attack. Anduin yanked the wire so the golem could move backwards and take Medivh's attack. The golem smashed though the lower window, with half of the clay outside the window and Anduin clinging on for life. The wire severed the golems head and Anduin clung his feet into the clay. Anduin noticed the chanting had stopped. The golem picked up Anduin and threw him back into the Guardian's Font. The golem was about to pin Anduin against the wall. Anduin removed his boots, dropped to the wall, a rolled out of the way. Medivh's chanting resumed. With the golem distracted, unaware that Anduin had jumped off it, Anduin went to Khadgar and woke him up. Khadgar told Anduin to distract Medivh and get him into the font, while he delt with the golem. As Medivh began to transformed into a demonic figure, Khadgar teleported the golem above Medivh, crushing him. Meanwhile, Gul'dan was watching as orcs flowed though the portal into Azeroth, as the chanting stopped and the portal closed. Gul'dan threw a human cage down and stated that their forces they had now would have to do in order to take over Azeroth. Khadgar also teleported with the golem. The fel magic also worked it's way on Khadgar. Khadgar cased a shield shell around himself and the fel disappeared. Khadgar bent down to Medivh and began harvesting the fel magic from Medivh. After Khadgar had absorbed all of the fel magic from Medivh and transformed him back into his human form, Khadgar absorbed the fel from the font itself. Khadgar's eyes were green, he closed them, and they turned back to blue. Anduin went up to Khadgar and looked at this eyes and Khadgar's eyes were brown. Anduin's gryphon appeared, which Khadgar has summoned, and Anduin jumped on and flew away to aid Llane. Meanwhile, Khadgar stayed behind with Medivh, who was still alive and was chanting a different incantation, to open a portal to Stormwind at the Great Gate. Llane shouted out to Karos and told them to push forward. Llane found Garona and told her to ride with him. Llane ordered Varis and himself to hold to perimeter around the Great Gate, while Karos and Garona would free the captive humans and lead them though the Great Gate. At the Guardian's Font, Khadgar realized Medivh was opening a portal to Stormwind. Medivh told Khadgar that he was sorry and he had tried to save everyone. Medivh died right there in front of Khadgar. Khadgar spent his time in an inn and than he was at Stormwind Cathedral. Khadgar was staring at the statue of Medivh, wondering what it would be like if he had been the Guardian of Azeroth. Anudin stated that he would have made a terrible Guardian. Anudin closed the door behind him and pulled out Garona's dagger. Anduin told Khadgar that he had pulled it out of the neck of Llane's dead body. Khadgar stated that he didn't believe that Garona killed Llane, but Anduin stated that maybe they didn't know Garona as well as they had thought. Anduin left Khadgar as he stared at the blade for a long time. Taria began giving a speech to the gathered crowd, asking them if Llane was wrong to believe in them. The crowd shouted no to her. The cheers and tears grew from the crowd and Taria herself. Khadgar went to the open casket of Llane and took out Llane's blade and gave it to Anduin, who was standing beside Taria, Varian, and Adariall. Anduin lifted up the blade and the crowd began shouting Lothar. Anduin strode towards Taria. Anduin, with Taria by her side, with Khadgar, Varian, Adariall, and Antonidas in the background of the Stormwind Cathedral, lifted up the sword and shouted for Azeroth and the Alliance. The coward shouted those words back at him. A few days later, in the throne of Stormwind Keep, Varian is playing with toy figures of human soldiers and orc grunts. Khadgar appears before Varian and tells him not all orcs are evil and war is not the answer. Varian begins to cry in anger and says he wants to kill all orcs. Khadgar starts telling him about the history of the orcs and one orc in particular, Durotan, who tried to prevent this from ever happening. After finishing telling the story to Varian, Khadgar lifted up Varian from his playing with his toys on the floor to the throne. Khadgar told him one day he will be king and that his mother was probably wondering where he was at this late of the night. As Varian got off the throne, he picked up the carved toy of his father and set it upright. See also * References Category:Humans Category:Mages Category:WarCraft: The Beginning characters Category:Alive characters Category:WarCraft: The Official Movie Novelization characters Category:Former Guardian Novitiates Category:Former Kirin Tor members Category:Religious affiliation: Light Category:Former allegiance: Dalaran Category:Allegiance: Kingdom of Stormwind